gods and monsters
by myrskytuuli
Summary: because nothing in this world can live without the fear of being hunted. Where the lion might not fall in love with the lamb, but she will not let it go from her claws never the less. And bella, Bella is special.


My mom decided to finaly find out what the all the fuzz about Twilight is all about and got all of the books from the library. I wished her good luck and strong heart. Then I went to work on my issues against the books by writing this little thing.

When faced with a plot you don't like, you can always make your own version which is why I sold my soul to fanfiction in the first place.

It's been a while since I read the books myself, so fans might notice some mistakes, but I apologize and hope that they could enjoy the story neverthless.

**GODS AND MONSTERS**

* * *

**Vampires are beautiful, stealthy, hunters of the night. All their skills, all their abilities are for one purpose, to hunt humans. Everything in them draws human in. their otherworldly beauty, the air of mystery surrounding them, their strength and their grace that no human could ever hope to match for. Humans are drawn to them like moths to the flame, and just like moths, they will meet their destruction in the hands of the vampire. **

**They will be left sucked dry. There is no way to run, no way to fight. Vampires are stronger, vampires are faster. They will always find you.**

**Just like a hawk with a pigeon. Like a cheetah and a gazelle. Like a lion and a lamb.**

**Humans think that they are on top of the food chain, the most evolved species. They are wrong. There is no creature in this world without natural enemies. Humans think that they have risen above the natural order, again they are wrong. They are arrogant and blind as they do not see the truth. They are oblivious of the danger which lurks in their orderly and neat world.**

**Nothing in this world can live without the fear of being hunted, even if they are oblivious to it.**

* * *

When Edward first saw Bella, he felt something tugging him in. The girls scent was like drug to him, sweet, tempting, something out of this world. Bella Swan was a mystery. No matter how Edward tried, he couldn't read the girls mind. Bella was closed book, a forbidden territory. Bella Swan was beautiful and tempting.

He tried resisting. God knows he tried, but it was an impossible battle. In the end his resistance was futile.

Edward had become addicted to the human girl, like he would have never thought possible.

He had become hooked. Pulled by invisible strings that would not let him leave the girls side.

His family was absolutely right, it wasn't wise or healthy. Prey and predator, it could only end in pain.

But it was already too late to be rational. It had been too late the first second that Edward had smelled her delicious scent. He couldn't turn back anymore. Not when Bella was there, being so accepting, so different, so brave.

* * *

"_Are you afraid?" _

"_No."_

"_You should be, I am a monster."_

* * *

"_Let me try something." Bella just nods and Edward shifts forward. He can smell her breath on his face and almost taste those tempting lips. Giving into the feeling he closes the gap between them and tastes the lips beneath his own. It is everything he had dreamed of, and so much more. Their lips move against each other, and it is like the world itself moves on its axis. There is sensation, pure sensation, Bliss, lust, hunger, so much hunger. Hunger that is his- no hers too. She moves more aggressively now, pressing, demanding, like she wants to devour him right then and there. It's so much, so much that Edward almost loses it right then and there and it would seem that she would be just more than happy to lose it with him._

_And then the world shifts back and Edward hastily jump away. It's too much, more than he can handle._

"_No! We have to stop. It´s, it's too much, I can't control…"_

_Bella looks at him and there are countless emotions flashing in her eyes as she looks at Edward. You could almost say that the strongest of those emotions are anger and dissapointment. It is a tense moment, but then the something, something that Edward is not going to think too much, passes and Bella is being Bella again, apologizing and all._

"_No I'm sorry. It's just, just that my hormones and all that…"_

_Edward doesn't dare to try again._

* * *

Edward is always worried of Bella, his clumsy little human girlfriend. When Bella isn't getting in trouble with her own feet, she is attracting the attention of all the wrong parties. Like those filthy men down at the town, or that hunting vampire with super senses, or the voltuire. And the absolutely worst thing is how Bella herself seems to have no sense at all. Like how she stayed there with her legs rooted to ground and looking like she was actually planning on fighting against those strong young men. Or that she went to that vampire all herself. Walked in to a trap made by vampire, knowing full what was coming and all alone.

Sometimes Edward was sure that Bella did all those things just to make his life a miserable mess.

Sometimes Edward thought that Bella was suicidal

Sometimes Edward even said so to Bella.

Bella always laughed and kissed him and told him not to worry.

Edward still worried and guarded Bella like she was his most precious treasure, which she was.

* * *

_Everything in me is designed to draw you in. all of you flock around us and adore us. You will feel drawn for me, because thats how we are designed. Like we would need any of that to hunt you, like you could ever outrun from us, like you could ever overpower us. like you could ever hide from us._

* * *

When Edward left her, Bella felt betrayed and angry. Her fragile body lied on the forest floor, unprotected, unwatched, deep in the wild. There were many bears, mountain lions, wolves and other carnivore animals roaming about. Many of those animals could easily maim lonely human. Bella didn't care about them. They wouldn't attack.

But that bloodthirsty vampire heading her way would.

"I couldn't resist anymore. Your scent, it is intoxicating."

Of course he couldn't. Neither could the werewolves resist the need to keep her safe. keep her near.

Bella didn't care about them. Bella wanted her Edward back. Edward was special, Edward was_ hers. _How could he leave _her._

_Well, maybe the werewolf boy would have to do instead. _

* * *

_of course the wolf is not enough. How could he be, Bella has already chosen, there is only one for her. _

_She sulks and broods. She is angry and she NEEDS him. So distraught is she that she can't even concentrate on the fact that there is an lonely, desperate and mad vampire circling her, trying to get close, NEEDING her. _

_No, she doesn't care about her and her revenge. Bellas life has now only one meaning, and it is to get Edward back._

_So she gets him back. And nothing can stand in the way, not the werewolves that want to have Bella for themselves, not really understanding themselves why. Not the humans in her life, that think that the relationship of her and Edward is not healthy, and not the other vampires._

_Edwards family can't resist long, they alredy love Bella too much to leave her behind. The voltuire can talk all they want about rules and traditions. They can lie all they want. The truth is, that they want her just as much as the Cullens do._

_They fear her, she unsettles them, they want to eat her, they want her to became one of them, they can't have their minds of of her, she is...different._

_Even Edward can't stand in her way. He might think that it would be better if he wasn't part of Bellas life anymore, and he might be right, but that doesn't mean that Bella is going to let him go._

* * *

Sometimes Edward wonders. It is just for a flicker of a thought, but it is still there. They are marching to the battle, both werewolves and vampires. Another vampire has been driven mad and has created an army for herself, just to get revenge on them. On Bella.

Hundreds of years of contracts and rules and tip toeing around had been thrown away because of his girlfriend. When that little wonder comes, Edward reminds himself that of course it is natural. Bella is special, she is extraordinary girl who has affected them all. It is impossible not to be impressed by Bella. Everybody feels it. The little hooks that pull you towards her. The voltuiri, his family, even the wolves. Like the moon circled the earth and the earth circled the sun, all the supernatural seemed to circle Bella swan.

She was his world, his life.

Edward would give anything for her, he would give his life without a second thought for her.

the difference between those fighting to protect Bella and those trying to hurt her was, that the other side admitted that they would die for Bella.

* * *

_Humans have countless myths and stories concerning the supernatural. While some of them may have a grain of truth in them, like the european werewolf stories, or the american shape shifter tales or the whispers of vampires, there are also tales that have no basis on reality whatsoever._

_There are stories of the goddes Morrigan, who would haunt the battlefields and every life slain, every blood spilled would she take as a sacriface and kingdoms were nothing but playthings to her as she watched them war when it pleased her. There are stories of the succubi, the demons that would seduce men and slowly drain their souls away with every sweet kiss. There are stories of Lillith, the mother of monsters, the demon queen that would take what she wanted, when she wanted and human souls were nothing but food for her monstorous children._

_These stories have no basis on reality, as there are no monsters or creatures that could eat human souls._

* * *

Edward could be very frustrating. They had had the same converstation over and over again. Nothing ever came out of it. Edward worried of Bella's soul and health. Bella wanted Edward. Edward would argue and came up with reasons for them to stay as they were. Bella didn't care, what Bella cared was to feel the delicious vampire between her legs.

They had come to an agreenment of a kind. Marriage. Like they say, it is a compromise.

when the "I dos" had been said, the couple flied far away to an isolated island to spent their honeymoon.

It works very well for Bella. She is already anxious, she is needy. She has been waiting for a long time.

* * *

_When their first night together comes, Bella is almost over the edge. She wants, she needs. She wants Edward so much that it hurts. She thirsts to have Edward, all of him. She tastes the vampire in her mouth and it almost drives her over._

_But she holds on. There is something she NEEDS. Something she has worked so hard to get._

_Edward is gone. There is nothing left but the instinct, the burning need. Bella feels it, she returns it all with matching passion and when she feels IT, the one thing she had been looking for and waiting for all this time, taking roots inside her womb, she cries in euphoria that is in no way human._

* * *

The others don't understand Edward. They say that it is Bellas choice. They pity him and console him, but they tell him that still, it is Bellas own choice.

They don't understand that the thing they are trying to protect is a monster. They say that it is his baby and therefore he shouldn't call it a monster, but they don't understand like he does.

Most of the time edward is scared and confused and angry. He doesn't know what he feels or knows anymore. He loves his wife, he is obsessed with her, he fears her- fears for her, doesn't want to be anywhere near her, cant let her out of his sights and...and that thing inside her, he knows it is a monster.

Bella is getting weaker by day. And by day it seems like the supernatural world revolves around her more and more. The Cullens are ready to protect her to the edges of the earth and the wolves grow restless. They are readying for a battle, everybody knows, even if it is not said outloud.

* * *

_Sometimes Edward just looks at Bella from the distance. She looks awfull. All sharp angles, clampy flesh and bones that do not seem to fit in to her body. There is something insect like in her ,if you look long enough. Something, that when you look at her from the corner of your eye, you can almost see it bleeding through her human skin._

_Edward knows that he is no longer free. He is no longer individual and he is no longer able to make choices or think like he used to be._

_He thinks that this might not be a very new development._

* * *

The werewolfs didn't attack, but Bella forgives them for they have given one of their own to them. Her daughter tastes the bond that she has on the young wolf and giggless her sweet beautifull laugh. Renesmee is beautifull and perfect and they all love her the moment they see her. Renesmee is something so perfect that they almost don't believe her to be real.

Renesmee wouldn't need to fear the hunger even if she wouldn't have the wolf.

Bella strokes her husbands cold cheek as he strokes her hair in return.

His gaze is empty. His eyes are void of emotion of anykind.

Bella looks at her own reflection on the table mirror. Now she looks like a vampire. The pregnancy was energy consuming and her controll had almost slipped several times.

But now, at least for a while, she looks like a vampire.

It suits her fine for the moment, but she knows that she and her daughter need more sustance. Renesmee needs food to grow up and she is still exhausted from the birth.

Luckily the voltuire are coming soon.

* * *

The battle with the voltuire is cruel and while it does claim many lives from both sides, it is also a reason to celebrate. Bella and Renesmee are safe. Bella as incredible as ever, still not feeling any urges towards human blood and Renesmee as wonderous as ever. Renesmee who is a creature that none of them can understand, but who they all dearly love.

_Hatefeardespisehelphelphelpustheirgonnadestroyusal lnonono_

and if the death of so many voltuire have kindled the sparks of civil war between many old vampire covens that would wish to take their place as the new voltuire, well if any of them try to come too near Bella, or Renesmee, they are ready to fight again.

_NononodontcomeyouwillallbejustsacrifacestoHERjusta nothersacrifacehelphelpusSHEistoomuchfearHER_

and the laughter of mother and daughter jingles in the air, like silver bells in the morning air.

* * *

**Rewiev, please this is exactly the kind of story that I would sell my soul to know what the readers are thinking of. So please help me save my soul and rewiev.**

**please and thank you -Myrsky**


End file.
